Full Show
by Tina Caps
Summary: Yaoi. RuHana. The downside of being green-minded.


**Legend:** _Thoughts_

**Notes:** Yaoi. RuHana plus the special appearance of Youhei and Hikoichi Aida.

**Disclaimer:** Inoue Takehiko owns SD characters.

**Dedicated to all RuHana fans! **

* * *

FULL SHOW

A lone figure was sitting under the giant Sakura tree deep in thought. On his face was a mixture of disgust, rage and disbelieve. He hasn't slept a wink because of the horrible noises or rather 'stimulated noises' Ru and Hana were making last night.

"Damn!" he growled. "I had to change my bed sheet ASAP because of those two bakas!"

While contemplating on how to skin them and sun dry them like nori another figure caught sight of him and decided to pay him a visit.

"Excuse me, aren't you Sakuragi-kun's friend?" asked the stranger.

Yohei instantly shot him a glare but when he recognized who it was he's features softened.

"Oh its you!" though he sounded quite uninterested.

"Hai! Hikoichi Aida at your service and I believe you must be Yohei, Sakuragi-kun's best friend."

"Hai."

Hikoichi stared at the empty space beside Yohei.

"Is this seat taken?" pointing at the patch of grass.

Yohei stares at the empty space and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I guess not."

"Arigato." Hikoichi gladly set himself beside Yohei.

"May I ask you something?"

Yohei nods lightly.

"Why aren't you with Sakuragi-kun?"

"He's with Rukawa. They had something to do and so did the others."

"And you?"

"Cooling off!"

"Nani? What do you mean by cooling off?" He asks innocently though a bit shocked.

"You ask too many questions. You know that?"

"But… its… well… because…"

"Nah!" Yohei said waving his hand dismissing what he just said earlier "Don't worry I understand!" then flashed him a grin.

Hikoichi smiled back, but more of relief quelling his anxiety from the retort. However, unknown to Yohei, he is taking this opportunity to 'update' his notes on the latest particulars on Rukawa and Hanamichi.

"Uhm… Yohei-kun… how are Rukawa and Hanamichi?"

At the mention of those names Yohei's face suddenly turns red and his mouth stiffens into a frown.

Hikoichi was taken aback at the reaction and decides to scoot some inches away before the guy turns him into a human punching bag. Being greatly aware of his gangster reputation.

"Not good." A slight hesitation in Hikoichi's voice.

"Not good is an understatement!" Yohei hissed.

"Huh?"

"Those bakas kept me awake all night and not only that… they… they… they…" Yohei's hands balls into a fist shaking uncontrollably atop his leg.

"They did what?" a pen and notebook miraculously appeared on Hikoichi's hand, ready to scribble down any gossip he could get. Completely unaware that that fist could come flying into his face if his questioning persists.

"They did IT on my bed." Yohei said through clenched teeth. Though despite the rage in his tone, his fist had began to relax, happy to finally get it out from his system.

Hikoichi's face vaults as a hentai scene is formed in his mind.

"Oh my gawd!"

"And you know what's worse?" Yohei exasperates, turning to face the flushing reporter.

"No?" Hikoichi manages to squeak.

"They didn't STOP when I walked in on them. They just continued on with there activity as if I wasn't even there. For goodness sake! They gave me a full show!"

Hikoichi frantically scribbles on his notebook.

Hentai Rukawa and Hanamichi! This will be a shocker!

Hikoichi smiles evilly.

"I was so shocked! I froze when I saw them!"

"Wow!"

They were that good!

"Wow?" Yohei scornfully repeats. "Is that the best you can think of?"

"Ah…"

What can I say, I'm still processing this.

Yohei suddenly sighs trying to calm his high blood pressure.

"I don't mind the petting, licking and biting here and there but the sounds. Oh gawd! The sounds!" Yohei lowers his head in defeat. "Oh man! You could've heard it! It's… it's… ear shattering! Who would've have thought Hana could scream like THAT and THAT loud."

Hikoichi continues to scribble like crazy, not minding the fact that the redhead could kill him if this ever gets out.

Who cares this will be the talk of the century.

"And when they reached Nirvana. I swear their scream must've echoed all throughout the house. Tsk! The whole block probably?

Hikoichi starts fanning himself with his notebook while the hentai scene in his head becomes to wild for him to grasp.

"And you know what happened when they finished?"

"No?" Hikoichi squeaks again as hot sensations permeate him specially at that certain area.

"They just walked passed me as if nothing happened, not a nod of the head or sideward glance. They just walked away." Yohei said emphasizing the last two words.

"Those two are incredible! Just like their owners!"

Hikoichi suddenly drops everything.

"Nani? Owners?"

Then he turns to Yohei with a very confused look on his face.

"Yeah! Owners!"

He said while pointing upward. On the branch atop them were two furry creatures, one of black and the other of orange as their names Ru and Hana on metal tabs shone under the morning sun.

"CATS!"

Hikoichi falls back fainting.

Yohei innocently scratches his head.

"What was he thinking?"

**THE END**


End file.
